What If?
by Guess3
Summary: A moment between the episodes. What if? Such a dangerous little question. What if Rain made a different decision? What if she had gone with her old boyfriend, Seitt, on that lovely day? What if she left Domon?


Question for you in Author's notes, please read it and review.

What if?

Chapter 1: Off Your Hands

He had never expected it to happen like this.

"Hell, she had even smiled," the man mumbled.

He had always thought they would split up over one of those fierce fight they were so prone to.

"Not like this".

If he was truly honest with himself, which he never was, he would have realized that he never expected them to actually part. Her threats appeared to only come from pure exasperation, with no true merit behind them. He really could be a frustrating man, but he never thought to the extent of a reassignment. He had never wanted her to…leave him.

Domon stared down at his feet as he neared the building. He didn't want to look at it. He didn't even want to go past the stupid old thing, but there was no other way back to his hidden Core Lander. Unfortunately he would have to pass the building, but that didn't mean he would have to look at it.

Domon's will power remained only half past the horrid building. In the past, his determination had always been so indestructible, but there, half way through the passing, he was unable to prevent his head from lifting. His dark eyes slowly turned towards the structure, and his feet soon followed.

'This is exactly where I stood.'

This was where he stood when the pink umbrella had rolled, forgotten, down the stairs to his feet. It had been raining that day as well. Domon looked down expecting to see the obnoxiously pink object before his brown boots. It wasn't there. This was where he stood when he had first saw the two lovers.

"I guess I should have expected this," he regrettably admitted to him self. Without his permission Domon's mind's eye replayed the conversation he held at that location that very morning

Shining Gundam's pilot, not yet having acquired his extreme hatred for it, had visited that particular building much earlier in the day. He had went out to think, to clear his head, and ended up there just as it started to rain. At that moment Domon decided that the marble steps of the building looked more inviting then the quickly flooding streets, that would later prove to be a mistake.

The step was surprisingly cool and smooth under his fingers, but hard and uncomfortable under his butt, however the fighter was use to discomfort and kept his seated position on the steps. Before him the old dirt road, quickly becoming a river, was scattered with strangers. Most scampered along hurriedly seeking shelter, while a few just seemed to ignore the sudden down pour. All however were strangers, and Domon had no desire to get to know them. He didn't fit in here, he didn't belong here. There would be no reason to stay.

Amongst the strangers, through the gray sheet of rain, a familiar face came into view. Domon hoped this acquaintance would not see him, and continue his search for coverage elsewhere. But he knew with his large red cape, which stood out like a massacre on a Sunday morning, that his chances of going unnoticed were far from plausible. And as expected, the familiar face lightened with recognition and made it's way through the rain towards the smooth steps. Domon sighed disappointedly.

"Hey Domon. Well, I am surprised your still here," the man, the familiar face, said as he came to a stop a few inches from the tips of Domon's tired shoes, just as the pink umbrella had. "May I join you," he asked pointing to the spot next to the Neo-Japan fighter.

'No,' thought Domon as his silence signified yes.

The man sat. And they sat there. In silence.

Domon turned to examine the dark man beside him. He felt like he needed to evaluate him. Strangely he needed to see if the other man was good enough. The Japanese hero couldn't help but to remember how this man needed help from the very moment they meet and how easily he was defeated. His decision that the man was simply not good enough had been a easy one. He never liked Seitt, even on that day when the pink umbrella rolled down towards him.

'But it's not up to me,' Domon sighed. He looked back up and over male that sat beside him. Something important was missing.

"Where's Rain?" Domon asked, trying to sound indifferent. It didn't work.

Seitt, however, didn't pick up on Domon's bitter tone. "She's sleeping," he explained, "She's tired."

Domon saw the small smile and the masculine pride in Seitt's eyes. Domon clenched his fists to prevent himself from submitting to the urge of pounding that significant pride out of the man's eyes. "She does have low blood pressure, you know?" the angered man said, pretending that this was the reason behind Rain's sleepiness.

Seitt's amused smile ruined the illusion.

Silence stretched between the two men again. The empty pounding of the rain soon became the sound of torture.

"Well, I'm surprised your still here." The silence broke. "Why are you still around?"

"I'm just…," Domon tried to answer Seitt's question. He refused to accept the truth.

Seitt fortunately interrupted, "I just thought with Rain off your hands, you would have been out of here in a flash."

Domon couldn't help himself from looking down at his gloved hands. "Off my hands?"

He was surprised when Seitt answered for he didn't mean to question verbally. "Yeah, I saw the way you two behaved towards each other," his brown eyes darkened, "I saw the way you treated her."

Domon turned to Seitt. 'Did I treat her that bad?' This time he kept his tongue in check as his eyes betrayed nothing..

Domon positive that he had remained quiet was again surprised when Seitt answered. "Rain told me," Seitt explained. "She explained to me she was just a bother to you. " More trouble then I'm worth," is what she said. She said you would be more then happy for me to take her off your hands."

Seitt turned to face Rain's previous partner. Domon saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned away from his hand to face Seitt as well. Natural dark brown eyes meet with just as dark eyes.

"It's better that she's with me."

'Better?' Domon wondered. 'Rain can be a pain in the butt but…….she's a good mechanic.' Was Domon scared about another Gundam fighter getting such a good mechanic? No, he had already easily beat Neo-Turkey's fighter. And Domon knew Rain would never give away his Gundam's secrets.

'Not even to her lover.' Scowling at this thought made it even more clear that Domon wasn't just upset because he was simply losing a good mechanic.

Silence entered the men's conversation, if you could call it that, and the sound of the rain became a torture method once again. During this longest lapse of silence yet, Domon noted that other then being Gundam fighters they really didn't have anything in common.

"Well, I'm surprised your still here," Seitt tried to fight off the silence once more. He however lost and only the sound of the rain entered his ears, as it echoed through the shelter of the building's entrance.

"I'm leaving today," Domon finally said. There was no reason for him to hang around.

Just as suddenly as the rain had started, it stopped. The men were surrounded by complete undisturbed silence.

Seitt nodded and realizing this "conversation" was over stood to leave. "See you around Domon," he started down the steps only then to turn around and face the Japanese man again, "Maybe."

'Maybe,' Domon repeated, Seitt far from his mind at the moment.

Maybe they will meet again someday or……maybe they will never ever see each other again.

Domon watched Seitt's retreating back, the gun tucked in his pants was outlined through the wet jacket. 'He's not good enough,' Domon forced to think again. The two fighters really didn't have anything in common. Except for one thing (other than being a pilot).

Domon looked down at his hands.

Author's Notes: **I have a QUESTION so actually read this and answer!**

: 

Holy makrole look at that I actually wrote something! Took me long enough, no?

Don't worry my little Rain/Domon fans the story has yet to end. However I need another response from you my wonderful readers: Ok the deal is the last chapter is written and even typed, in the limbo between revising and posting, but I was going to add a middle chapter. I wanted a chapter where Rain tells Domon that she is staying with Seitt (angsty fun and bliss). I personally think the story will be better with the middle chapter, but the problem lays in that it's a mere hazy thought in my mind and who knows how long it will take me to not only write it but actually post it (this first chapter was written and typed a long time ago I just never posted it). So my lovely and oh so grand readers who always write reviews please tell me what to do.

This chapter is dedicated to Apathetic Empath, who's reviews from my previous GG stories motivated me to actually post this story (see reviews do help).


End file.
